


CHroM

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Chrom - Freeform, Chromatic sauce, Help, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: help me, my maths assignment is killing me.





	CHroM

"mother, why can't i fly?!" exclaimed Pit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"because," said Chrom.

 

de end


End file.
